


Kalex Week 2018

by TheAlternateArtist



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Kalex Week
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 10:57:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16303859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAlternateArtist/pseuds/TheAlternateArtist
Summary: Trying out writing again.  Why not start with kalex week?  Enjoy,





	1. Day one: Fake Dating/Accidental marriage

**Author's Note:**

> First time in a while writing. All mistakes are my own. Enjoy day one of Kalex week.   
> Day One: Fake Dating/Accidental marriage

day one: Fake Dating/Accidental marriage 

 

If Alex knew one thing about Kara, it was that Kara loved food. Alex was one hundred percent positive that if Kara could marry a pizza she would it in a heartbeat. Alex also knew the lengths Kara would go to for some free food as well. She could understand that though, trying to feed a Kryptonian was no easy task. However, Kara’s attempts to get free food make some of the best embarrassing stories. 

One of her favorites to tell was when Kara was fourteen and accidentally followed her nose into an eating contest. The small girl easily out ate every single person in the contest. Alex had to physically attempt to drag the Kryptonian away so she would actually stop eating. Another favorite, and one method Kara continues to use, is the ‘stood up on a date.’ Kara would go to restaurants and get a table for two and sit there and wait for her ‘date’ to show up. Shed sit there for at least an hour making comments to the unfortunate soul waiting on her, wondering if her date would ever show up. Unfortunately, for the waiter, they also had to deal with what Alex deemed the Kara effect. Kara’s puppy dog eyes really sold the performance and always got the girl some kind of free food because the person serving her felt sorry for her. The little scam artist. 

Even though Kara would always tell Alex about her endeavors for food, Alex herself had never been involved in a single food scam. Imagine her surprise when Kara decided to pull a fast one on her and pull her into one of her schemes. Damn alien brat. 

Alex currently finds herself in a nice restaurant sitting across from her foster sister. Her sister was wearing one of her strapless blue dresses showing off her arms and shoulders. The dress had a very modest neckline, showing almost none of the girls body. Kara was also wearing a silver necklace that Alex swore had a kKyptonian origin. Blue was absolutely Kara’s color. Alex was forced to wear a nice black dress. It had a much lower neckline and was much tighter on her waist then she would have liked. Her feet were also crammed into a pair of black heals. Alex hates heals. Kara knows this and used her damn puppy dog look on her. No one was immune to that look. That damn alien menace. 

The restaurant itself was much nicer than someplace the two would normally visit. The lighting was dim and a lit candle sat in the middle of their table, adding a more romantic feel to the place. Every table had a white table cloth draped across it, accented with black napkins and place settings. Even the glasses looked like they were made of crystal. If Alex didn't know any better she’d say this was a date. But this was Kara and they were at a restaurant. There was no way this was a date. Kara was just trying to get some food. Even though it was a little bit more upscale than normal. 

The night had been going smoothly. The two of them were talking in low voices, talking about their work days. Eventually that conversation died out and they started talking about random things that didn't really matter. Eventually they had both gotten their orders. Well, Kara got her order and half of Alex’s order. Alex knew the small portions of these fancy restaurants would never satisfy the Kryptonian’s hunger, so she was still a little confused why Kara had chosen to eat here. Now they sat drinking a glass of wine, softly exchanging funny stories about work or their friends. Alex loved seeing Kara smile. Once again, Alex had the feeling that this felt very much like a date. She took a glance around the restaurant, noticing that several of the nicely dressed patrons looked like they were on dates of their own. Alex’s cheeks heat up. There’s no way this was a date right? Then again, Kara had been extremely nervous when she asked her to go here tonight. 

She lifted her glass to take a sip, watching the girl in question who was seated across from her. Kara was shifting around in her seat with what seemed to be either bubbly energy or nerves. Alex assumed it was energy because their was nothing the that Kara should be nervous about. Kara meets Alex’s gaze and Alex lifts an eyebrow at her in question. Kara’s cheeks flush a slight pink as she looks down at her lap. It almost looks as though she's playing with an item in her lap. Kara lets out a soft sigh as she looks back to Alex a look of determination on her face. Alex isn't sure if she should be worried about the fierce look in Kara’s eyes. 

Kara then is standing from her seat, the chair making a soft scratching noise against the wooden floor. She cringes slightly at the noise and looks around. No one seems to notice the sound. she sighs again and begins to walk around the table towards Alex. Now it looks like something is definitely behind Kara’s back. Alex sets the wine glass down watching Kara walk around the table until she is standing on Alex’s side. Alex turns so that she's facing her, watching her foster sister’s moves very carefully. 

“Alex Danvers.” Kara says softly. Kara kneels on the ground slowly, giving Alex plenty of time to stop her. Alex’s breath catches in her throat. Her body completely freezes unable to move. Her only thought:

Oh SHIT.

“Alex Danvers, You make me so incredibly happy. When I first met you I knew there was something special about you.” Kara’s voice is soft, her gaze meeting Alex’s once more. The fierce look in her eyes from before replaced with something much softer. “You gave me a home when I thought i would never find one again. I invaded your life and even though you didn't like it, you were still there for me. You even devoted your life to protecting me.” 

At some point, Alex zones out of Kara’s very loving speech. All she can do is watch the girl in front of her. She watches her lips move forming words that are currently not making any sense to her at all. What was this damn alien doing. They never even went on a date. why would she propose to her before they even talked about a date? Did this mean Kara had actual feeling for her? Each question created another one that needed answers. It was making Alex’s head spin. That is until she glanced around the room. Every eye in the room was on them. Watching the two of them go through a proposal. Now that normally wouldn't matter, that is until she caught the servers huddling up. They all seemed to be discussing something. She looks back to Kara’s face. She seems one hundred percent genuine and Kara’s poker face sucks. 

Alex watches as the Kara brings out a black box from behind her back. The top popping open with a soft click, as a beautiful diamond ring is revealed. 

“Alex Danvers, will you make me the happiest girl in the world? Will you marry me?” Kara asks softly a loving look across her face.   
Alex's jaw drops. Kara went through with it. The girl was kneeling in front of her with a wedding ring resting in the black velvet box held softly in her hands. Alex was believing every single word. That is until she saw Kara’s eyes subtly shift to the left. Right to where the servers were gathered discussing something that she could no doubt hear with her super senses. 

This damn alien brat. She was using her for a fake marriage proposal to get free food. Everything clicked into place for Alex. Kara wanted Alex to say no in front of all these people so that the servers would feel bad for her and get her free food. Alex also assumed Kara expected her to run out after the ‘proposal’ so that the staff would feel completely horrible and make her meal completely free. This god damn alien menace. Well, two could play this damn game. She looks around the restaurant. All eyes are on them or more importantly her. She looks back to kara, who know has a knowing grin on her face. Almost as if she knew exactly what Alex was about to do. She realized she had been taking a little too long for her answer. A mischievous grin spreads across her face as her eyes narrow at the girl. She watches as Kara’s confidence falters for just a moment. That moment is all she needs to strike. 

Alex uses every once of training she has to propel herself from the chair, straight into the arms of the kryptonian. Luckily for her, kara had learned a long time ago, that she would get strange looks if she caught someone who was easily her weight without showing any kind of strain. This time though, Alex was positive she took the girl by complete surprise. Kara falls onto her back with Alex directly on top of her. Alex’s arms hold her up on either side of Kara’s shoulders. The ring box skids across the ground slightly when Alex lands on top of her. The mischievous look never leaving Alex’s face. 

“Oh Kara!” Alex says voice much higher than normal. “Yes! A hundred times yes!” 

She leans down and starts peppering the girls face with kisses causing the girl to squirm beneath her. Eventually she stops kissing the blushing kryptonian’s face and leans her full weight onto the girl. Placing another soft kiss on Kara's neck right beneath the girls ear. “Your move.” She whispers so softly she's sure only Kara can hear it. She then buries her face into Kara’s neck hiding her blush from all the audience. 

A happy smile spreads across Kara’s shocked face. Her hand moves almost to fast for a normal human to grab the ring box. The next thing Alex knows she's in Kara's strong arms. Alex letting out a soft yelp as she realizes she being carried bridal style in the aliens arm. 

“She Said YES” Kara cheers spinning the two of them around with a happy laugh. 

The girls happiness was contagious, causing Alex to laugh as well. Almost the entire restaurant erupts into applause and happy cheers of congratulations. When she stops twirling in place, she sets Alex back down on her feet. Her hands taking the ring out of the box. Alex meets the girls eyes before offering Kara her hand to put the ring onto. Kara very carefully takes the ring and slides it up Alex’s ring finger. Alex looks at the new piece of jewelry on her hand with a soft smile.   
“It’s beautiful Kara.” She says softly smiling at the item. 

She glances back to Kara's beaming smile. Her own staying on her face. To everyone else watching it looked like they were about to make out. but to them, they were challenging each other to make the next move. Kara started this game, Alex was determined to finish it. Thankfully what seemed like the manager of the restaurant walked up to them. 

“Congratulations, you two.” He says with a smile. “Im sure you both would like to get out of here to celebrate in private. So we will take care of the bill tonight. Get out of here and celebrate. “ he says winking as he walks away. 

Kara beams at him. “Thank you so much.” She says pulling Alex by the arm towards the exit. “Come on Fiancé, we gotta celebrate.” She says with a giggle causing Alex’s cheeks to turn pink. 

Kara’s grin grows knowing she had just won their little game. They are close to the door before Alex makes her final play. She stops and tugs Kara’s arm pulling the girl close to her. Kara notes that she really likes the pink on Alex’s cheeks and vows to bring the color back a lot more often now. She doesn't realize that their faces are close until Alex’s forehead rests against hers. Alex’s warm breath ghosts across Kara's lips. Kara swears her heart skips a beat when Alex’s hand comes up to tangle in her blonde locks. Alex closes the distance between their lips. Kara’s brain short circuits. The only thing she can think is how soft Alex’s lips are. The aliens eyes flutter shut melting against Alex. Before she can respond Alex is pulling away with a dark red blush. Kara limitedly tries to chase the girls lips but Alex is already to far away. Theres a grin on Alex’s face. The mischievous glint in her eye is back. she pulls completely away. her hips sway as she walks out the door. 

“Lets go fiancé” She calls over her shoulder in a teasing tone. The door closes before Kara shakes herself out of her shock, quickly following the girl.

 

Neither girl notice a certain Luthor eating dinner at the restaurant in the corner. Her mouth hanging open, fork hanging between her fingers completely empty. The food lay splattered on the table cloth. her phone however clutched in her other hand, the video feature still very much recording…


	2. Day Two: Red!K Kara??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here comes Day 2 of Kalex week. I'm actually surprised at the amount of people who've seen this already. Heres the next installment. once again, all mistakes are mine. Enjoy Day 2

Alex leans against the brick wall of the restaurant. The cool evening air doing nothing to take the heat away from her cheeks. Her heart was pounding so fast she was sure she was going to have a heart attack. Had that seriously just happened? Had that damn little alien brat proposed to her in the middle of their dinner? Just for free food? Her mind replays all the events that occurred tonight, comparing them to any date she had ever been on. The only conclusion she could come up with was that this evening shared all the same characteristics of her dates that actually went well. Her logical mind screeches to a halt when she remembers the kiss. She kissed Kara. She kissed her foster sister. She didn't even think twice about it.   
There was no way this was real. This was all some horrible nightmare and she would wake up in her bed alone. To prove it to herself, she pinches her arm, hard. Alex decided that the universe hated her since she didn't wake up in her bed and was still leaning against the brick wall. She bangs the back of her head against the wall with a groan. Ok so she wasn't asleep. That meant something else was going on here. There was no way Kara had actual feelings for her. That was just insane. They were supposed to be foster sisters, therefore of limits to each other. Hell, she didn't even know she could feel the things she was currently feeling towards the girl until she kissed her.   
Something logical had to have happened for this to make any sense. She was pretty sure she wasn't being mind controlled and she knew Kara was pretty much immune to that. So that ruled out that possibility. A shapeshifter was another possibility but Alex quickly ruled that out as well since Kara still knew about their pasts. A shapeshifter would have no way of gaining that kind of information. The only logical explanation was that Kara wanted free food and was using her to get it. But why her? Her brain wouldn't admit it was possible for either of them to have feelings for each other. She wasn't even about to try to analyze her own responses she’d just drive herself insane without knowing Kara’s side first.  
Then a memory hit Alex hard. The silver necklace. Had there been a red gemstone in it? She thinks she noticed something but now she's unsure. It was very much possible that Kara was wearing a piece of red Kryptonite and that was making her act out of the norm. Alex shudders the last time Kara had been exposed to the substance. That had to be it. Kara had to be under the influence and Alex just happened to be the person closest for her little scheme. Before she could dwell on it any further the restaurant door opened and out walked the girl in question. Kara sees Alex leaning against the wall and a grin spreads across her face as her cheeks tint pink. 

“Hey fiancé,” Kara says drawing out the last word. A teasing grin spreads across her face. “Having a good night?” 

 

Alex’s face flushes once more at the term. “Cut the crap Kara, I know why you did that.” Alex practically hisses as she pushes herself off the wall beginning to walk towards her apartment. Kara’s eyes widen but the teasing grin and pink cheeks remain. 

“I have no idea what you are talking about.” Kara responds shrugging her shoulders, beginning to follow Alex. 

“Bullshit.” Alex hisses. Her shoulders tensing. Kara is now realizing the woman in front of her is actually pissed off and she may pay for her little stunt the next time they are on the training mats.   
“Hey you didn't seem this mad when you kissed me. What’s going on?” Kara asks trying her best to piece together what was actually wrong. 

Sure, Kara knew it probably wasn't the best idea to try to get free food off a marriage proposal, but still. Her impulsiveness had gotten the better of her on this one. But to be fair, she wasn't expecting Alex to say yes. She had wanted her to say no, now this revelation of her saying yes opened up an entirely different set of things that could be wrong. Was Alex mad because she actually liked her? Or was she just pissed cause Kara put her in an impossible situation. Kara was willing to bet it was the second one since there was no way her foster sister had feeling for her. Right? Plus Alex hated not being in control of a situation so that had to be it. Kara is so lost in her own thoughts she doesn't realize that Alex has stopped in front of her causing her to crash into the girls back. Kara pulls back ready to apologize.

“Sorry Alex I was”

“You wanna know why I'm so mad?” Alex interrupts. 

Alex spins in her heels. Something Kara would be impressed with if she hadn’t seen the look on Alex’s face. Kara couldn't figure out one emotion to describe Alex’s expression; anger, hurt, betrayal, fear, anxiety? they were all mixed together on the girls face and kara couldn't tell which one was causing her foster sister the most pain. But if she looked carefully she swore she could still see the softness in her eyes that had been there in the restaurant, during her fake proposal. 

“I’m mad because of what you did. You used me just now.” Alex hissed jabbing her finger against Kara’s chest. “You conned me into a date like situation. For what? To get some free food? or was it to prove that you could get anything you wanted.” Alex growls her voice steadily raising in pitch. “You obviously knew Id get mad for a stunt like this so you had to use something to help you.” Alex says jabbing her finger against Kara’s chest in anger. 

“Alex.. What?”

“I know you have red kryptonite in your necklace. Wether it is to use it to cover for your actions later or if you were using it to give you courage doesn't matter. I’ve figured you out.” Alex growls as the ever famous Agent danvers scowl shows up on her face. 

“Wait, Alex there’s no..” 

Without warning Alex grabs the necklace giving it a hard tug, breaking the clasp in the back. The jewelry falls from Kara’s neck as Alex pulls it away with her hand. 

“But now you are about to learn your impulsive actions have consequences.” Alex says as she moves slightly closer to Kara’s face. 

“Now you are stuck with me.” she says flashing the ring on her hand at the girl. “And I don't care if we are foster sisters, you dug yourself into this hole by using this damn thing.” 

Alex opens her hand to finally inspect the necklace that she had never seen Kara wear before. She looks at the centerpiece realizing there was absolutely no red on the jewelry at all. Her mouth drops open in shock as she looks up to Kara once more. She sees a small grin on Kara’s face. 

“There’s no red kryptonite, is there?” she mutters as her cheeks feel like they are on fire.

Kara has to hold back a chuckle at the dejected look on her fosters sisters face. 

“No, Alex there is no red kryptonite.” Kara chuckles as Alex lets out an exasperated sigh. She feels Alex’s head fall against her bare shoulder. Her entire face is warm with embarrassment. 

“Can we just go home now before I die of embarrassment.” Alex’s breath tickles Kara’s shoulder causing her to chuckle once more. 

“Sure thing wifey.” she says. Alex knows Kara has the biggest shit eating grin on her face. Alex weakly slaps at Kara’s shoulder in response. 

“Please no, I can’t anymore. I would like to forget this entire thing.” Alex whines against Kara's shoulder. She feels Kara’s body shake with a laugh. 

“Your actions have consequences.” Kara says mimicking the girls words from earlier. This earns her another slap to the shoulder. Kara just laughs as she scoops Alex up into her arms once more. Carrying the unsuspecting girl bridal style once more. 

“You’re not gonna let me live this one down are you.” She mumbles softly from the kryptonian’s arms. 

“Nope. Your stuck with me now.” Kara says with a teasing grin as she starts to walk in the direction of her apartment Luckily for Alex, the streets seemed pretty empty so she allowed Kara to continue to carry her. 

“Laugh it up, I’m going to be the biggest pain in the ass i can be.” Alex says with a sigh leaning her head against Kara’s chest. 

“Like you’re not already a pain in the ass?” Kara chuckles. the laugh vibrating her chest causing Alex to flush. “In all seriousness tough, I’m gonna need that ring back. I gotta use it to get more free food.” Kara says trying to make light of the tension they had had earlier. 

“Yeah, Yeah.” Alex says as she quiets down in Kara’s arms. 

Something doesn't settle right in Alex’s chest when Kara had asked for the ring back but she decides to ignore it for now. They continue to walk back to Kara’s apartment. Alex completely content in the girls arms. 

“At least this will make a great story to tell everyone.” Kara chuckles 

“As long as we leave out the kiss.” Alex responds with a playful glare. 

“But that was the best Part.” Kara whines with a teasing grin. 

That got Kara a much harder slap. The two walk back to Kara’s apartment in silence. the two eventually make it into Kara’s apartment. Kara sets Alex back on her feet. 

“Id ask for a kiss goodbye but I think you are staying the night, since I'm stuck with you now and all that. ” she teases as she moves to get changed in the bathroom. Alex’s only response is a rude gesture involving her middle fingers. Kara disappears with a loud laugh. Alex moves to the kitchen counter where they had left their phones for the night. She picks up her phone and sees that its practically exploded with messages from their group chat. She unlocks her phone and clicks on the Super-Friends group chat with a sigh. Thats the last time she lets Kara name a chat. 

Super-Friends 

 

Lena_Luthor:  
Well, I would love to congratulate the two love birds for finally tying the knot but there’s just one little problem. NO ONE KNEW YOU TWO WERE DATING

Attachment:  
KaraProposes.Mov

Attachment:  
Disgustingly_CUTE_morons.png

TechSupport:  
I FUCKING NEW IT! JAMES YOU OWE ME $50.

Lena_Luthor:  
*Knew

Guardian:  
This proves nothing. Kara just wanted free food. AGAIN. 

Lena_Luthor:   
Attachment:  
Kara_and_Alex_Sitting_in_a_Tree.png

Guardian:  
FUCK.

 

Alex can’t even bring herself to scroll through the rest of the messages to see what anyone else in the group chat was saying. It didn't even register that she would have to kick some major ass for their friends having a secret betting pool on them. She doesn't even notice Kara sneak up behind her until she's resting her chin on her shoulder. 

“What did we miss in the chat this time?” she asks in a teasing tone. 

Alex turns to her with a dear caught in headlights look. She hands Kara her phone while clicking on the latest image Lena had sent to the group. The image on her phone screen was Alex passionately kissing Kara on the lips. Kara’s jaw drops and she looks to Alex trying to figure out what to do or how to respond to the fact that everyone thinks she just proposed to her foster sister. It’s dead silent for a few moments. 

“MOTHER FUCKER!”

“KARA!”


End file.
